A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. Example network devices include layer two devices that operate within the second layer (L2) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model, i.e., the data link layer, and layer three devices that operate within the third layer (L3) of the OSI reference model, i.e., the network layer. Network devices within computer networks often include a control unit that provides control plane functionality for the network device and forwarding components for routing or switching data units.
An Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) may be used to extend two or more remote layer two (L2) customer networks through an intermediate layer three (L3) network (usually referred to as a provider network), in a transparent manner, i.e., as if the intermediate L3 network does not exist. In particular, the EVPN transports L2 communications, such as Ethernet packets or “frames,” between customer networks via the intermediate network. In a typical configuration, PE network devices (e.g., routers and/or switches) coupled to the CE network devices of the customer networks define label switched paths (LSPs) within the provider network to carry encapsulated L2 communications as if these customer networks were directly attached to the same local area network (LAN). In some configurations, the PE network devices may also be connected by Internet Protocol (IP) infrastructure in which case IP/Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE) tunneling or other IP tunneling can be used between the network devices.
A data center may be connected to the intermediate EVPN by an Ethernet segment provided by one or more PE network devices. That is, the one or more PE network devices are coupled to the data center by access links that logically operate as an Ethernet segment and, therefore, provide connectivity to the EVPN for one or more customer networks within the local data center.